


Preparing to Advance

by yuripiano



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuripiano/pseuds/yuripiano
Summary: Ephraim was a trailblazing fire, and Eirika the radiant light in his wake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Our sibling bond is so strong that some fools dare to spread lies about us. Disgusting.”  
> Ephraim lying to himself - 2017

Ephraim was fire in the army’s footsteps.  
He was blazing intensity, calculated confidence, burning charisma; perhaps a bit too overconfident to some, but he never picked fights he couldn’t win.  
Where Siegmund pointed followed an impassioned army.

Eirika was light in the bleakness of battle.  
She was compassion offering hope to ease the despair, a gentle soul as soothing as a cleric’s staff; she was brilliance piercing through the fog of war, despite her reluctance to raise her weapon.  
Where Sieglinde shone stood countless allies touched by the princess’s virtue.

The two had distinct roles that were readily visible to all. It was clear in the way Ephraim’s eyes ignited while Eirika’s smile calmed – there was a certain expectation that wherever Ephraim went, his beloved sister was always following his lead one step behind.

Perhaps this expectation was why neither were entirely sure of how to proceed as Eirika gazed into Ephraim’s eyes, her heart set ablaze with a burning feeling she had always tried to suppress.

“Brother…” she whispered hoarsely, her throat tight as her pulse raced. The air in Ephraim’s bedroom seemed stifling. The heat from the siblings’ bodies was enveloping the two as Eirika pressed herself closer to Ephraim while straddling his lap. Ephraim’s hands left a cool trail as they meandered over his sister’s thighs, up her sides, fingers splayed out to drink in as much of the feverish heat beneath her nightgown as possible. Eirika’s blushing face glowed in the silvery moonlight as his hand finally reached up to caress her cheek.

“Yes, dear sister?” he said with a tender smile.

Eirika lit up even brighter at the familiar gesture.  
Ephraim gently stroking her face was a reminder of a time before this senseless war, before the deaths of so many were needlessly spent, before human blood and monster ichor alike stained her rapier. It was a reminder of innocence and happiness lost.  
After having been through so much, both with and without Ephraim at her side, Eirika knew that there was no way things could return to how they used to be, no matter how much she wished they could. 

And yet, here in her brother’s bed, Eirika could feel a budding tendril of long gone happiness beginning to take root inside her. As she leaned in closer to Ephraim, she could feel the buzzing energy threatening to bubble over.  
Eirika reached her own hand up to tangle in her brother’s hair.

“Brother… please promise that you won’t ever leave me alone,” she pleaded as much with her eyes as with her voice. Despite the innocence of her request, it was thick with a need for confirmation as if to ask, is this alright?

“Of course… I would never leave you,” Ephraim returned with another warm smile.

Maybe she should have said “Thank you,” and left it at that. “I would never leave you, either,” might have been sufficient. Either would have been better than nothing and infinitely more appropriate than licking her lips subconsciously and moving her face closer to Ephraim’s as words eluded her.

_I, you, closer, I want, need, love, Brother, Brother I, I love…_

Eirika couldn’t put her thoughts into coherent sentences in her head, let alone voice them out loud in the thick night air.  
Was it because of the heat of the room?  
Was it because her heart was racing faster than her mind could think?  
Maybe it was both.

“Please…” she found herself whispering as her nose brushed against her brother’s.  
Please what?  
She wasn’t even sure, and she decided she didn’t care as she let herself press her lips against Ephraim’s.

Sometimes, Ephraim would kiss his sister’s head goodnight, or Eirika would kiss her brother on the cheek, but this was nothing like those times. This was far more intimate, and for both of them, a long time coming.

Eirika’s fingers tightened in Ephraim’s hair at first, but as she relaxed into the kiss, she loosened her grip. Although it wasn’t the smoothest of kisses, the way her lips moved against Ephraim’s felt more than perfect to Eirika. 

After their first kiss ended all too soon, Eirika decided one kiss was far from adequate. She crashed their lips together much less hesitantly than before, and an almost frantic stream of kisses followed. One kiss or ten kisses or one hundred kisses… it wasn’t enough to mend the holes the war had punched in their hearts.

Recent events hadn’t left anyone much time for healing, least of all Eirika and Ephraim. No, not when the world seemed to be falling to pieces. Not when darkness seemed right around the corner. Not when the days seemed to grow dimmer in the face of the shadows around them.

Was this considered healing? 

Somewhere in Eirika’s head, she knew it was a far cry from healthy, to say the least.  
But, the way Ephraim deepened the kiss in response to her pressing her tongue against his lips, the way he moved his hands down from her cheek to slowly slide off her thin nightgown, the way he pulled away from her to –  
“B-Brother!” Eirika let out a soft whine in Ephraim’s ear as he bit down on her neck. She dug her nails into his back as her heated voice only made Ephraim bite down harder, littering a series of marks across Eirika’s neck and shoulder.

Ephraim kissed his way back up, and his hands followed up Eirika’s sides once more. He hesitated as his fingers reached her breasts.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

 _Of course it’s okay_ , she wanted to say. Why wouldn’t it be?

Aside from the myriad of reasons it wasn’t okay, of course.

For one, what would others say if they found out?

_Seth… he would certainly be… surprised, to say the least._  
_Myrrh… would she be disgusted? After all, she looked up to Ephraim as a brother as well._  
_And Lyon…_

Eirika shook her head at the thought, making Ephraim retract his hands from her body quickly.

“Eirika, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –” he rushed to try amend the situation.

Realizing what she had done, Eirika grabbed her brother’s wrists and cut him off, “No, I-I was just… just thinking… it’s nothing, Brother.” She smiled at him as proof and brought his hands back to her breasts. “Please… don’t stop…”

“Are you sure?” he said, accenting his question with a light squeeze, eliciting a breathy “yes” from his sister. Ephraim smiled in return at her cute reaction. He leaned in to kiss Eirika again as he slowly pinched and played with her breasts. 

Feeling Ephraim’s fingers, his tongue, his hard erection pressing against her through his nightwear… in tandem with her own nervous excitement and pooling heat between her legs, it was almost intoxicating for Eirika. 

She needed more.

Eirika squirmed in his lap, grinding her hips against his as much as their position would allow it. It wasn’t enough, though. She needed his touch directly against her, inside her…  
She broke away from another deep kiss and took his hands in hers again. 

“Is this alright? We can stop if you want,” Ephraim asked, just to be safe. 

_Stop now? After all this buildup? Surely Brother wouldn’t be so cruel!_

“More...” was all Eirika said as she tugged his hands down to her panties. 

Even though Eirika’s skin had felt hot under his touch, Ephraim was still surprised by the intense warmth as his fingers gently pressed against her thin underwear. He kissed her ear and savored the hitch in her breath as he began slowly rubbing his fingertips against the damp cotton. 

Eirika rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she grinded against his touch. She bit her lip to suppress the embarrassing noises threatening to escape as his fingers pressed firmer against her. Despite that, she couldn’t stop the breathy moan that came out as she felt Ephraim’s fingers slip past her panties and begin directly sliding against her slit. 

“You like that?” he murmured, fingers playing with her clit as she nodded and buried her face in his neck. 

She had thought of her brother while shamefully playing with herself before, but the sensation of finally having someone else touch her, finally having _her brother_ touch her… she hadn’t thought it could possibly feel this good.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode, but even with Ephraim’s fingers teasing against her entrance and his lips at her throat, she wanted to be closer to him. She slid a hand down his chest and palmed at his clothed erection. 

“M-More… Brother…” she once again asked, pleaded, her breath hot in his ear. 

Eirika sat up on her knees, allowing Ephraim the space to tug off his shorts and underwear while she slid her own embarrassingly wet panties off. With them both naked, she couldn’t help but blush and stare as she saw just how hard he was.

_Is that going to… fit inside me?_

Eirika took a moment to ponder the logistics of fitting something so… big inside her.

 _Well… is this big? It certainly seems big… not that I have anything to compare it to…_ she thought to herself.

While Eirika considered her options, Ephraim shifted a little bit uncomfortably at the silence hanging in the air.

“We should probably, ah… lubricate it,” he said, cheeks reddening a little bit at how indecent the word “lubricate” sounded aloud.

“Should I… um… use my mouth..?” 

“N-No, it’s okay!”

“Do you have… something else then?”

“There’s, um… on the table, there’s some spear polish, I could go and –“

“I’ll just use my mouth!” Eirika hurriedly finished, face flushing more from the fact that her brother had actually suggested _weapon polish_ than from the idea of using her mouth.

Her declaration didn’t entirely stop her nervousness, however, as she slid down from her position straddling his lap.  
Her fingers nervously curled around his length, and she gulped at how real the situation suddenly felt. 

How had he seemed so confident when he was touching her? 

Ephraim was confident in everything he did.  
He was always leading the way.  
She was always following in his footsteps.  
She was always the light chasing after his fire.  
Tonight was the night to change that.

“Like… like this?” she experimentally stroked his cock, delighting in the way Ephraim took a quick intake of breath.

“Mm… just like that… m-maybe a little bit softer,” he warned as she accidentally grasped him too tight, making her giggle nervously and loosen her grip. 

After a few moments of growing accustomed to stroking him, Eirika leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his tip. It was only a brief moment of contact, but Ephraim still groaned in approval, spurring Eirika to slowly drag her tongue up the length of his shaft, curiosity overcoming her as she watched her brother become undone in front of her.

The way Eirika eagerly set about kissing and licking at his cock had caught Ephraim by surprise.  
Her forwardness wasn’t something that Ephraim was used to.  
No, as her older brother, he normally took the first step, pulling her behind with a gleam in his eyes.  
It wasn’t particularly a change he minded, of course. 

“Fuck, Eirika…” Ephraim rested a hand in his sister’s hair as she finally took his length inside her mouth.  
The way her head bobbed between his legs as she began sucking him off…  
It really shouldn’t have aroused him.  
That didn’t stop him from tightening his grip in her hair and bucking his hips up slightly, though.

After a few minutes and more than a few moans, Eirika pulled away, Ephraim’s cock glistening in the moonlight. 

“Do you like when I use my mouth, Brother?” Eirika smiled up at him. 

Ephraim didn’t know someone could look so innocent while saying something so sinful.

“Come here,” he answered her question by pulling her back into his lap. 

Eirika wasted no time in pressing her lips back against Ephraim’s as her hand moved back to his length, guiding it to slide against her slit. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing or what to expect as she positioned it between her legs. 

“I-It’s my first time,” she said lamely, knowing fully well he already knew that.

“We’ll go slow,” he reassured her, and he kissed her again as she lowered herself and let him slide inside her.

Between Ephraim passionately kissing her and tugging her hair, it hadn’t hurt as much as she had anticipated. It still felt overwhelming, though.

“Brother…” she whimpered, her voice coming out needier than she wished it would. 

Ephraim slid his hands down to her hips, steadying her as she began to move above him.

She was fire beneath his touch, her inexperienced motions hot with passion.  
Tonight, he was her light, following her movements, rocking against her in rhythm.

Kisses, bites, and breathy gasps passed by in a haze as the two of them steadily built up their pace.

The feeling of his sister squeezing around his cock was pushing Ephraim closer to the edge. He opened his mouth and began to warn her, “Eirika, I – ” but she cut him off with a moan in his ear and nails digging into his back.

_“Ephraim!”_

Hearing Eirika say his name in his ear was enough to send him over the edge. Ephraim held Eirika close against him and groaned her name in response. 

The sensation was electrifyingly intense.  
Feeling himself cum inside his sister… Ephraim couldn’t think of something more shamefully fulfilling. 

Eirika slowed above him, her heart still racing. The way she gazed into his eyes made Ephraim turn away sheepishly.

“I-I’m sorry, I, erm, well…” Ephraim stuttered. It was a rare sight seeing Ephraim anything close to embarrassed, and it made Eirika giggle as she leaned in to nuzzle against his neck.

“Mm… it’s fine, Brother,” she pulled away and smiled at him. 

“You didn’t… climax, did you?” Ephraim questioned, eliciting another smile from his sister.

“I told you, it’s fine, Brother, you don’t have to – eep!” she squeaked. 

Despite her statement, she didn’t protest much when Ephraim pushed her back on the bed and spread her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was my first fic, so I apologize for any errors that may be in it!  
> I'm also posting this at like 2AM because writing incest smut > sleep, obviously.  
> Title is taken from the OST, btw. ^^


End file.
